Lost in Anime
by AloneInMYMindBasketCase
Summary: Seven friends some how wind up in a place they've never seen before! After a few hours only two reconize where they're really at.
1. Part 2

**Lost in Anime**

-Part Two-

"When I wake up in the mornin' and my alarm goes off…um…um…I know I won't make on time! By the time I grab my books and I give my self a look, I'm at the corner just in time to see the bus-fly-by!"

A recognizable voice ran through the halls as Makenzi bent down and reached for her 'Health' text book. A strand of her blonde bangs fell out of place and she quickly pushed it aside and she proceeded down the hall.

"It's all—right, cause I'm saved by the be—ll! If a teacher pops a test I know I'm in a mess, and my dog ate all my home work last! Ridin' low in my chair; she won't know I'm there! If I hand it in tomorrow, it'll be ALL RIGHT!" Makenzi looked up and her eyes widened as Sadie ran down the hall and slide to her knees in the rocker pose.

As Sadie jumped to her feet, Makenzi burst out laughing, "Sadie! Gosh…Loved the music!" 

A smile grew on Sadie's face, "Of curse! Any time, Mak. I rock to _Saved by the Bell_" Mak made a fist and reached out for 'the pound'. Sadie did the same and their fist hit each other's lightly and the burst out laughing together.

As they walked to Sadie's locker, waving and saying "Hey!" to any of their 'acquaintances' as they passed by, Mak thought about how she had first met Sadie way back in elementary school. Sadie had changed extremely since then. She wasn't the prep she had once been. This reminded her of what Sadie decided to recite when a silent moment arose at one lunch period only a day before.

Mak had been sitting at their normal spot with her friends, Ashley (a twin with Amanda), Dunn, Sam, and Sadie herself. They had been talking about what they were going to do when they stayed at Amanda and Ashley's house. They had talked about going to _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre – The Beginning_ and then continuing the night by playing 'boo tag' at about ten o'clock P.M. in the trailer park where the two twins lived. Then they all had gotten in a heated argument about Kyle.

Kyle had once been a strong part of their little 'group', but lately he had bribed his way into being friends with one of the 'others', Sadie liked to call them. In Mak's opinion, Kyle was no longer in the group and was from then on shunned. But Sam wanted to keep trying since he did not want to be alone in gender, being the only boy other than Kyle in their click. 

After the argument died glares could be seen from each side of the circle table. Sadie picked this moment to pipe in and say in a 'oh my gosh' tone, "God." Sadie stared off into space, "I was so normal before I met you, crazy people, I call best friends…" Then she sighed.

Every time Mak thought about this, it brought a smile to her face. She glanced over at Sadie who had stopped to say hi to Kristin, a new girl from a town near theirs. Sadie always bothered her about dressing so much like a little Catholic, innocent girl. But in fact, Kristin was Catholic which Sadie found funny.

When Kristin first came, Sadie made fast friends with her since they sat next to each other during Algebra. Mak had made friends with her at C.C.D at the Catholic church. 

Mak's smile widened.

Mak was Catholic too. It was so funny how in their group there was so many different personalities and religions, even all their styles were different. Mak dressed like an athlete and almost always wore sweat pants with sneakers. Her hair was usually pulled back in a pony tail and she occasionally wore a hair band around her head to keep her bangs out of her face. She played Volley ball, Soft ball, Basketball, and what ever other sort she felt like at the time. She was also Catholic.

Ashley was Amanda's twin sister but only looked some what alike in Mak's opinion. Ashley wore athletic shorts and was a sports freak like Makenzi but never really played any except softball, which she loved. Ashley could usually be seen wearing a sweatshirt printed with her favorite team's logo. She rarely went to church and Mak couldn't even remember what church she belonged to but that didn't really matter. Ashley was also kinda perverted. In fact, Ashley's pervertedness had rubbed off onto Makenzi and then they both had infected Sadie with the disease.

Amanda, the smarter twin and the geekyest of the group. She could always be found with her face in a book. Amanda's style was very much normal and she would just wear things that fit and were comfortable and always wore her hair down. She was chubby, but all the girls in the group some what were. Amanda had been born a Christian but as she grew older she decided Judaism was the way for her so she decide to be a Jew, not like any one was going to stop her. She was also into Japan and every other oriental country and into weird cartoon crap which was called 'Anime'. 

Mak sighed at the memory of Amanda and Sadie going on and on about 'anime shit this' and 'anime shit that'. They hardly ever stopped talking about it.

Dunn or Dunny or also known as Amanda. Yes, there was two Amandas in their little group. Sadie some times called Amanda, Amanda but most of them called her Dunny. Makenzi had made it up when she had really hated Amanda years before. Dunny stood for 'Dumb Bunny'. Amanda obsessively talked about her millions of rabbits every day of every year and a few times it had pissed of Makenzi so much she had wanted to strangle her. But lately, Dunny and Makenzi had been getting alone with no harsh words passed. Amanda usually wore old looking jeans which where some times to short for her and a normal sweat shirt with no logo. Her hair was ALWAYS pulled back.

Sam was one of the only boys in the group. He was some what nerdy but didn't really look like a nerd, he just had a big head. He was also very personal on his views. Hell, they all were. Sam liked to say he was a socialist but not like Hitler or any thing. He believed the government should be ruled by the people. Like Sadie repeated from a movie one day, "The people should not be afraid of the government! The government should be afraid of the people!" Sam usually wore gray sweatshirts and cargo pants of many colors.

Kyle, the 'once was' of the group was richer than the other and used his money to his advantage. He some times acted gay but really wasn't, according to Sam but to the girls, he was. He was one of the fattest of their hole grade and wore large t-shirts and shorts all the time.

Sadie was the one with the some what sense of style. She wore every thing. Sadie could pull of any look if she tried and she knew it. She never just wore one style. She would miss and match and almost always looked good. She was a tom boy and a girly girl. She was emo, punk, prep, ext. She did them all. Mak had stopped trying to label her years ago. She never could keep up with what Sadie was doing next. Sadie was involved in Student Council, 4-H, Cross Country, Basketball, Youth Council, Track, Choir, Show Choir, Musical, and play while still working a job. Sadie would rack these off in speeds unknown to man. From what Sadie told Mak, Sadie's future would consist of FFA, Debate, Key Club, and Art Society plus all of the above. Sadie was so involved, make couldn't understand how she was able to do it all and with a smile on her face.

Sadie was out there. Different. She was addicted to music and listened to all kinds. Sadie loved to day dream and always made a day at school more fun than it would be other wise. Sadie was…Well, Sadie was Sadie.

Today, Sadie was sporting her favorite pink 'Converse', blue jeans, and a bright red 'Coca-Cola' vintage T. She was also wearing a dark, thin green army jacket around her waist wear Mak could see Sadie's signature black belt that she wore practically every day. Her long, dark, curly brown hair was pulled back half way with bangs falling down near her eyes. Sadie was also wearing a black sweat band with the character 'Gir' on it from some cartoon show. She wore a chain necklace with dark pink music note earrings.

Sadie turned from Kristin and waved by to her as she shuffled over to Mak, "Hey Home dog, lets bounce and find the other."

"Why not." Mak said back with a smirk as they started off again.


	2. Part 3

**Lost in Anime**

-Part Three-

Ashley opened the front door and through her back pack on the coach in the living room, "Gowd, Amanda why you always pissin' me off!!!?"

Amanda walked in silently behind her twin sister and fixed her glasses where they had been sliding down her nose. "I didn't do fucking anything!"

Ashley glared at her live reflection. _Damn. Why'd I get a stupid wanna be Jew girl for a sister!_

Amanda turned and walked to her room and slammed the door behind her once she was inside. She sighed and started to think about what they had started fighting about. It had started on the bus when Cassie hand started hitting Adriana, her little sister and Ashley and Amanda had started to fight about something or other Cassie had said.

She walked over to her bed and reached for her remote. She flipped on the T.V. and turned to MTV. Hours from now every one would be there and they could hang out, staying up all night and drinking Mountain Dew until they couldn't drink no more. It was time for a power nap. 

---

Sam waved bye to his mother and walked up to Amanda and Ashley's farm green trailer home. He knew he'd be the first to arrive for their bash of the weekend.

As he was about to reach for the door handle, he heard a car drive up behind him. He turned and watched blankly.

Dunny opened the car door and hopped out reaching for her beg. "Hey Sam."

"Hey Amanda. You got out of volleyball early?"

"Yep. We got out of it early today. Mak will be here soon and Sadie's still at cross country…Do you know what Makenzi said to me!? She yelled at me and I didn't even do any thing!!!" Amanda said irritated.

A mental sigh passed through Sam's head and it was fallowed with a, _God…_

Makenzi and Amanda where always getting in a fight and Sam hated to admit it, but Makenzi was usually the one to start it. He couldn't figure out why the heck they couldn't get along. He once asked the two twins and Sadie about it, but Ashley had said some thing along the lines of not knowing and Sadie had rolled her eyes and toke a deep breath while Amanda had started to ramble on and on using big or Japanese words he did not know.

Amanda for some odd reason just seemed to piss Makenzi off even when she didn't say any thing. This had been going on for years and Sam had to admit it was getting very old. At the beginning of school he had started counting the weeks by how long they went with out fighting and it had only been four.

Now that Sam thought about it, they all had been high schoolers for only a month now. It was sad being freshman, the bottom of the carrot, the lower class, the looked down on, the dirt. It had only been a month but it already felt like an eternity. Freshman year was going to be one long year…

--- 

_Slam!_

Sadie shut the Ford door with a loud slam and quickly ran to the front of Ashley and Amanda's deck. She turned and gave a quick wave to her dad and was off again. She ran to the front door and quickly opened it, "I'M HERE!!!"

She turned to see Ashley and Makenzi sitting on a coach, Sam spinning around in a comfy chair, and Dunn leaning against the second coach in the living room. Sadie sighed, "Don't hold your applause." 

Ashley turned her head, "Oh. Hi Sadie."

"… 'Oh. Hi Sadie.'? Is that all you got for me!? I mean come on. Were spos' to be friends here! God…" She dropped her beg and walked over to the coach Dunny was leaning against and sat on it, resting her elbow on the side.

Ashley laughed a bit, "Okay…" 

"So what we watchin'?" Sadie asked calmly.

Mak chimed in, "Ash had the bright idea to watch _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ before we go see _The Beginning_."

Sadie smiled, "Sounds good."

Loud typing sounds could be heard far down the hall as the small group watched their horror film. Sadie guessed it was Amanda and started to focus on the movie again.

--- 

Ashley quickly covered her face as the five idiots in the movie started being chopped up and killed left and right. She turned to look at some thing else and saw Sadie's face looking undisturbed and calmly watching the movie.

_This is just some walk in the park for her…_

Ashley hated how Sadie never got freaked out during scary movies. Sadie would never scream or jump from fear. In fact, Sadie would say after it was all said and done, "That movie rocked! Lets see it again."

But Sadie was no Goth, death obsessed freak. She just enjoyed a good thriller ever now and then. No matter what happened in a movie, Sadie would say it like it is.

When they were first watching _Saw II_ Sadie would say things like, "Do what he says." "Oh. That gotta hurt." "What a baka."

Ashley turned her head to the screen at the sound of a loud scream on the T.V. and quickly covered up. It was not always a good idea to have surround sound on.

--- 

"OH. MY. GOSH." Makenzi started to hipper ventilate at the thought of the movie again.

"It wasn't that bad…" Sadie said bitchly.

Ashley retorted back, "Sadie, don't be such a bacon."

Dunny started to laugh. Sadie's mouth fell open and said, "I am no bacon!"

Ashley snorted, "What ever."

They all started to walk back to Mama Kris's room where Amanda was typing quickly on the keyboard as her eyes roamed the screen. Her hand flew to the mouse and she clicked on a few things and went back to typing.

Makenzi and Sadie jumped on the Mama Kris's bed while Ashley went over to pick up Squeak!, their new addition to the family, a cat. Dunny and Sam went over to see what Amanda was doing.

They all started ranting and rambling on about what ever popped in to their heads when a loud knock was heard. They all went silent and turned their head to the noise. It was coming from the front door.

Mak whispered, "It's...It's _him_!!!"

"Don't be silly, Mak…it's just some normal person?" Sadie said quietly. 

Ashley's mouth went open but no sound came out and another loud nock was heard. Sam said in a whisper, "I'm not goin' to see who it is."

Sadie got off the bed, "Oh, come on you guys! It's no one. I'll prove it to you!" She turned and walked down the hallway.

They all glanced at each other as their friend walked to her doom. They heard her open the door and heard Sadie scream, a loud scream of freight. Sam ducked for cover as well as Dunny. Amanda ran into her mom's bathroom and locked the door. Ashley and Makenzi shoot of the bed and Ashley ran to her room to grab her bat yelling, "I'M COMING SADIE! I'LL BUST HIS HEAD OPEN!" Makenzi fallowed behind.

When they got to the front room, they found Sadie laughing and Kyle leaning against the door. He turned to Ashley and Mak who's mouth was hanging open, "Aha…What's going on!?"

"SADIE! That wasn't funny!" Makenzi said sternly.

Sadie laughed again, "I got you guys good!" Ashley turned around and started to walk back to her mother's room while the other fought to the death.

---

"I think we should play Boo Tag!" Ashley said loudly.

They all shouted yes and started to form teams. Boo tag was a simple game which involved cell phones which practically ever person had. One team would hide in the trailer park and call the other team to send them clues of where they were and other team would try to catch them before the first team ran to another location.

One times Ashley, Sadie, and Makenzi had played a trick on Kyle and had ran in to the house were Amanda was asleep and locked the doors so Kyle would not be able to enter. They sent him on a wild goss chase telling him to meet them some where and they would never be there. Their favorite part of that whole night was when Kyle called Sadie when they were still in the house and asked where they were. She had replied, "Kyle! We're in the park!" "I can't see you over there! Are you guys trying to trick me!?" "Hell no, Kyle! Can't you see me over here! I have my hand up!" "NO!" "KYLE! I'M WAVING MY HANDS UP AND DOWN!!! ARE YOU BLIND!?!" "Fine. Fine. I'm coming over!" Kyle was always to gullible.

Sadie smiled as she was put on a team with Ashley and Makenzi. Amanda was on the team with the other Amanda, Sam, and Kyle. They all decided Mak's team would look for the other team first.

Mak, Ashley, and Sadie put their hands in like a team getting ready to face their rivals as the other four fled, as Sadie called it. Mak yelled, "Lets take 'um down!!!" Ashley nodded.

Sadie smiled, "Let the games begin!"


	3. Side Note

**Side Note**

Hi this is me, Sadie! Yes, the real me, Sadie. This story is based on the newest chapters of the naruto manga and true life events. Some things that have happened so far are true but the up coming parts/chapters will be false (well duh).

During the first part the convo between me and my best friend Amanda actually happened that way and the second part was written by me friend Makenzi with the help of me to add dialog and make it fit into the story but the descriptions of herself,me, and our friends was all written by her and are true.

The things said by myself and my friends really did happen and you are basically getting info about myself and my friends. Your basically getting a piece of all of use...well that sounds messed up but some what true. The fallowing people mentioned in the story are real life people living where we live::

Amanda  
Ashley  
Amanda (Dunny)  
Makenzi  
Sam  
Kyle  
Myself, Sadie  
Kristin  
Cassi  
Adreana  
Mama Kris(Amanda and Ashley's mom)  
Ext.  
More people will most likely be added to the list during the next Side Note! Well hope you like the story!!!   
-Sadie(AloneInMYMindBasketCase)


	4. Part 4

**Lost in Anime**

-Part Four-

Amanda ran quickly as Kyle fallowed her. They had lost the other two when Ashley had spotted them all hiding and split up. Amanda could heard Sadie jogging behind them. It would only be a second or two until she caught up with them since she was a cross country runner.

Amanda cut through a corn field heading towards the bike trail which went all around the lakes area where they lived. She glance behind her and Saw Sadie sprinting towards Kyle. She turned her head forward and her eyes widened and she tried to stop but it was to late. A ledge had come out of no where and sh was about to slide off.

Sadie grabbed Kyle's shirt after seeing the ledge and pulled him to a stop just in time. A ledge? In Boji? She quickly ran to Amanda's aid. Amanda was barely hanging on to a branch from a tree. "KYLE! HELP ME!!!"

Kyle ran over to help Sadie hall Amanda up. Amanda was about to cry, "I don't wanna die!"

"Amanda! It's just a small cliff! You're not going to die!" Sadie shouted back.

They had Amanda almost over the ledge when Kyle miss stepped and fell forward holding on to Amanda, sending them all over the ledge.

Sadie heard the other two hitting the hill hard just like she was and she tumbled down. All she could think was, _Oh Shit!_ Her armed cut open from a random branch. She looked down quickly to see a rock in front of her. That rock was the last thing she saw before everything was gone.

---

"Mak!? Did you hear that!!?" Ashley said as she stopped and turned toward the scream she had just heard.

"Yeah….It's sounded like Kyle!" Makenzi said still holding onto Sam shirt where she had caught him. Dunny had her hands resting on her knees and she was breathing hard. They all looked at each other with shock and ran towards where the scream had come from.

---

_Blah blah blah blah blah  
What we tell dem? In one ear and it comes stright out the other  
Repeating urself like u got a stutter  
Wiv all ur mutter like reh reh reh rah  
Why do we ever suffer? I dunno   
All ur words in my brain turning into clutter  
Repeating urself like u got a stutter  
Wiv all ur mutter like reh reh reh rah_

Sadie's eyes slowly opened as she heard Lady Sovereign's Song _Blah Blah Blah_. She turned her head twoards the song and saw her iPod Shuffle laying on the grass next the her. She slowly sat up and cringged from the pain. She looked at her shoulder and saw a huge gash. A pain erupted through her head and she put her hand to her forhead and held blood and saw it drip down her hand, "Shit…" She made her self get up and grabbed her shuffle and turned it off with a click. She started to wrap the headphones around the shuffle's base when she caught a glance of someone huddled next to a tree.

She looked around. This place didn't look like anything she had seen at the bottom of the ledge. Where was she? She painfully walked over to her friend with a slight limp. She looked at the orange hair and felt sick. Was Amanda dead!?

She turned her over and yelled, "Amanda! Amanda wake up!" She shuck her and Amanda started to open her eyes. Sadie yelled her name again. 

"Ohhhhhh….Sadie shut up…"

Sadie smiled painfully, "Come on Manda-chan. Get up."

Amanda started to sit up and winsed. Her body hurt . She looked at her arms and saw many cuts and scraps. She looked up at Sadie. She relized instantly that she had been way more fortanit than her best friend. Sadie looked like shit. Her shoulder was bloody and her head looked like hell; it was sad, just sad. Amanda turned her head, "Where's Kyle? Where the hell are we?"

Sadie shrugged and sat down next to Amanda and leaned against the tree for sapport. Amanda slowly got up and looked at Sadie, "Stay here. I'll find Kyle and get us some help." She turned and started to walk away.

Sadie sighed and nodded. Soon Amanda's footsteps were no longer heard and she could no longer see that shimmering red hair and closed her eyes slowly.

---

"Makenzi!!!" Amanda's mouth fell open, "How the hell did you get here!?"

Makenzi walked towards Amanda with a scared look on her face. Her sliver shorts were ripped every where and she had small cuts all over her arms and legs. "Amanda! Thank god, your ok!"

"Where's my sister?" 

"She's over there" Makenzi pointed, "Sam, Dunn, and Kyle are with her. Where's Sadie!? Is she ok!!!? Where the hell are we!?"

Amanda sighed, "Calm down! We'll figure everything out!!!" The problem was Amanda had a hard time telling Mak to stay calm when she was almost freaking out herself. "Let's get my sister and everyone and go back to Sadie. She needs to go to a hospital!!!"

Seconds latter Everyone was running back to where Amanda had left Sadie.The rain started to poor down on them as they ran Amanda turned to her twin and tried to breath and talk all at once, "How did you guys get here!?"

Sam answered her, "We heard Kyle scream and went to find you all."

Ashley nodded, "Yeah, and when we got the end of the corn field a cliff came out of NO WHERE!!!!" Ashley took a long intake of breath before she continued, "I was freaked! Sam fell first and grabbed Dunn and some how we all ended up goin' over. God damn coon!" 

"What raccoon?!" Amanda gasped and grabbed her glasses as they fell off her face.

"Ash saw a coon's eyes and freaked. That's why we fell…" Mak said glaring at Ashley. Ashley just shrugged and kept running. Makenzi turned back to Amanda, "How long did it take you to find us?"

Amanda panted. She was no athlete. "An hour…I think."

"GAWD! It'll take us forever to find Sadie!" Ashley yelled.

Dunny quickened her stride to stay with Amanda and asked, "Was Sadie ok when you left-her?"

Amanda stayed silent for a moment before answering, "She didn't…look that great…" She turned her head to look around, "Oh shit! We passed it!" Every one came to a halt and Kyle almost fell over a log. Sam rested his hands on his knees as Amanda looked around panting and thinking of what direction she had first come from. "This way!!!" She pointed past a large oak tree and they started off again.

"What the hell!? Where is she!???" Ashley shouted.

Amanda's mouth was wide open, speechless. This had been the place Amanda had left her friend, wasn't it? Yes, it was the place. Amanda could tell by the dark blackish red liquid that was everywhere. This was exactly the place Amanda had left her. But where was she!? She could hardly walk before and she looked way to out of it to do anything.

Amanda started to gasp and breath quicker. Her pulse was surging and her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest. What had she done leaving her friend here alone? She knew it was her fault. Some one had taken her. Some one had kidnapped Sadie and it was all her fault. She looked around at her other friend's faces and they looked back at her waiting for an answer which she could not provide. She was about to loss it. She had failed her best friend by leaving her there alone. She fell to her knees. For some reason she couldn't help but think she would never see Sadie again but fate always has a way of blending things together.

---

A rain drop fell quickly onto Sadie's face and she flinched. Her face turned to the sky and another rain drop fell onto her face. She struggled to her feet and limped to the middle of the clearing of the trees and looked up at the sky as the rain started to poor on to her. She loved the rain. It was her favorite weather and right now she enjoyed it. It felt so good to feel rain on her beat up body.

Soon her cloths wear dripping wet and her hair felt heavy. She closed her eyes and twirled around in a circle. It hurt extremely but she didn't care. Right now she just felt like moving around.

As she was in the middle of a turn and came to a halt at the sound of footsteps on wet grass. She turned around and saw a few people watching her. She locked eyes with a boy with dark hair in a pony tail. His eyes were wide. Sadie started to feel dizzy and her eyes widened as well. She gasped, "I know you! Your…Your Shika-" She fell to the ground from the loss of blood.


End file.
